


The Right Choice

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, OC: Noara Starspark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Sometimes being a parent means making hard choices but knowing it's the right thing to do doesn't make it easier.This is self indulgent sadness because I thought too much about how Noara's parents giving her to the Jedi Order might have happened. And then I wrote it.





	The Right Choice

Jilleste Lewon held her fidgeting toddler in her arms closer to her chest as her husband, Braxtol spoke to the robed figure at their door. They knew this day was coming, had even set the date themselves, but it suddenly felt like it had come far too soon. She wasn’t ready to lose her baby.

But they had to do it, she and Braxtol had talked about it for months before contacting the Jedi Order. Before Noara was even able to sit up unassisted she was making things move with the Force. Jilleste and Braxtol were both completely Force blind, but when your daughter can make her stuffed nexu doll fly across the room to her cradle it’s not hard to understand what is happening.

And that they had no idea how to raise a Force sensitive child.

They had considered trying to hide her talents, raising her like any other child and once she was old enough to understand that she couldn’t use it when others could see. Not unless she wanted to be taken away from them.

But they couldn’t bring themselves to do that, to raise their child afraid and ashamed of her natural abilities. They didn’t know much about the Force in general, but Braxtol had once shared a drink in the cantina with a traveling Jedi who had described the Force as an extension of his soul when asked.

“It’s a part of me, down to my core,” the Jedi had said, “I could no more live without it than I could my heart.”

So, they sent a message to the Jedi Order, along with a holo of their now 11-month-old daughter giggling enthusiastically in her bouncer chair as her toys levitated around her.

Their response had been immediate, “when can we come collect the child?”

They chose a date, when she would turn 15-months-old, and now that day was here.

“Jilleste,” her husband called, his voice somber as he turned to look at his wife and daughter. “It’s time.”

She nodded and looked down at the child in her arms, her little one, who stared back up at her with pale eyes that looked far more understanding that they should given her age. Jilleste had a stray thought wondering if the Force made it possible for her to know that she would never see her parents again before she dismissed it. She didn’t want to know the answer to that.

Instead she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and whispered her goodbyes.

“I love you, my darling,” she said, her voice hitching as she fought back tears. There would be time to cry later. “Never doubt that your mother loves you Noara.”

Braxtol wrapped his arm around his wife, his other hand cradling the back of Noara’s head before the toddler twisted in her mother’s arms and reached for him.

“Pa-pa,” she said, her voice high and childish as she said one of the handful of words she knew as her father took her into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head as she pulled on the necklace he always wore. “You be good,” he said, “we are so proud of you. You’re going to be a great Jedi Noara.”

And then the Jedi Knight, a female Twi’lek named Fatelle spoke. “I am sorry but we need to leave soon, before the storm on the horizon rolls in.”

Braxtol nodded, looked to his wife for a moment before crossing the room and passing Noara to Fatelle. She didn’t cry, or protest, about being handed to a stranger. Noara had always been an abnormally calm child, something their conversations with their Jedi liaison explained was normal when a child was particularly strong in the Force.

The Jedi smiled at him as Noara stared up at the new person holding her, reaching out a hand to curiously touch the woman’s blue skin. “I know this is not easy but do take some comfort in knowing that your daughter will be raised to be a beacon of light in these dark times. You are doing the best thing for her.”

He gave her a tight smile and she gave him a shallow bow of her head. “May the Force be with you both,” she said serenely before turning and sweeping out the door with his daughter in her arms.

As soon as the door was closed, Jilleste collapsed to the floor in tears and Braxtol was at her side in no better shape himself.

They had done the right thing, the best thing for their child, there was no denying that.

That didn’t mean it didn’t feel like dying.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Swtor themed prompt list going around on tumblr and the first one was tor write about your character's "first time meeting a Jedi" and the idea wouldn't leave me until I had it written so that is how this came about.


End file.
